Gift Of The Season
by Pricat
Summary: It's early the holidays in Arendelle and in Niceland but it means spending time with those you care about and having fun
1. Chapter 1

It was almost Winter in Arendelle and in her ice castle, Elsa was using her powers and letting them go but things had gotten better since the eternal winter but was thinking of a certain wrecker as she loved being around him andVanellope, who was like a daughter to her or another little sister who was happy using her glitch powers racing knowing that during the festive season, you needed friends and family knowing her sister Anna was worrying since she had promised to come back before sunset.

She was leaving the ice castle seeing Marshmallow or Princess Marshmallow as he liked being called that after finding her crown knowing he guarded her castle while she was away going down the staircase leading to her castle, finding Anna there, as she'd been playing with Olaf while waiting for her sister.

"Are you okay, were you thinking about Ralph again?" The red head said as she nodded.

"Maybe he can spend Christmas with us, his little sister too!" Anna said as Olaf agreed.

"You should go see them, after we get the tree!" Olaf said making Elsa smile.

She and Anna were going to get a tree for the castle but Olaf was with them, talking excitedly about the holidays because Anna had explained Christmas to him while waiting for Elsa as the Snow Queen giggled.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever, eith lights, and presents and snow!" Olaf said as both sisters chuckled picking out the perfect tree but bringing it back to the castle, making the servants impressed with what the young Queen and princess of Arendelle had chosen.

They had brought the decorations from long ago when Anna and Elsa were little and close before the accident with Anna and after the eternal winter, they were becoming close again knowing that the holidays would make their sisterly bond stronger.

Elsa felt a little sad seeing those decorations as they reminded her of when they were little and close, making Anna understand.

"Things are okay now, you don't have to worry.

Plus the kingdom accepted you and your powers." Anna told her.

Elsa felt better at her younger sister's words hoping that Christmas would be okay plus it would be a good time like always, seeing Olaf studying the ornaments, baubles and tinsel with child like wonder but frowned seeing a snowman one.

"Aw it's okay plus you're more special than normal snowmen." Elsa said.

Anna thought that was sweet of her to tell him that knowing that Christmas was interesting sending Elsa was distracted thinking of Ralph.

She would go see him later.


	2. Decking The Halls

In Niceland, both Ralph and Vanellope were decorating Ralph's house but were having fun as they were excited for the upcoming season as Vanellope was wondering if Santa woild visit Sugar Rush.

"Of course he will, you're a very good little president." They heard a certain voice say as Ralph turned around seeing Elsa there making the wrecker happy because he knew she was busy being Queen of Arendelle.

Vanellope hugged the Snow Queen as to the nine year old, Elsa was like a big sister with powers like her and she was showing her that having powers was a good thing, not bad.

Elsa saw what they were doing but wanted to help, using her powers making Vanellope happy because she loved watching Elsa use her powers, her eyes wide with awe and wonder.

"Wow, that was... Awesome!" Vanellope said excitedly.

Elsa blushed at this, since she was still getting used to using her powers in front of others making Ralph chuckle hugging her.

She saw that it hadn't snowed here yet, using her powers to make it snow, chuckling seeing Vanellope try to build a snowman which reminded her of when she and Anna used to do this as kids.

"You sure you wanna?" Ralph asked Elsa.

"Yep I love doing things with you guys, like with Anna and Olaf." Elsa told him helping Vanellope build a snowman and having fun as Ralph smiled, he loved seeing both Elsa and Vanellope so happy since during winter break, he spent Christmas by himself until Vanellope came along.

"Ralphie, you okay, you look sad?" Vanellope asked.

"It's nothing kid." Ralph told her.

"He's right, but he had me and you now." Elsa told her.

Vanellope nodded as she understood that before she came along, Ralph was lonely plus the Nicelanders were mean to him until everybody in the arcade saw he wasn't a bad guy they thought he was, and Vanellope knew that he was a good guy.

She saw a bare Christmas tree in her favourite wrecker's home getting an idea as she had brought some decorations she had made by hand as Vanellope was impressed by her big sister making Ralph smile because she was helping give him Christmas spurit, making Elsa happy.

They were then making hot chocolate as Vanellope chuckled and loved anything sweet since was the president of Sugar Rush, the most sweetest place in the arcade making Elsa chuckle but realising that Anna would worry.

"Aw you have to go?" Vanellope asked.

"I have to or Anna will worry." Elsa told her.

She then kissed Ralph which made the nine foot tall man blush and Vanellope chuckle knowing she would tease him about it.

Elsa returned to Arendelle and the castle around midnight hoping that Anna wasn't too freaked but saw Olaf there hugging her tight.

"Aw it's okay now, as I was with Ralph but lost track of time." Elsa assured the snowman, as Anna was relieved seeing her.

"How's things with a certain wrecker?" Anna asked.

"Geeat as we decorated Ralph's place, and made a snowman." Elsa told her.

Anna smiled knowing that Elsa was not being afraid of her powers since she and Ralph along with Olaf were showing her they loved her.


	3. Learning To Race

_I wonder what Elsa would want for Christmas, like what do you get a Snow Queen like her?_

_Maybe something snow related... Nah!_

_I knowDecember doesn't start for another week but then, there's the Christmas rush plus the annual Christmas party at Tapper's where we Bad Anon guys let loose._

_Plus I have to get Vanellope something too._

_Maybe she'll know what to get Elsa!_

_I hope Elsa's okay._

Ralph had just gotten up but had these thoughts on his mind since last night, as he cared about both Vanellope and Elsa, they had thawed his heart in a way and made him see he was important as it was another day of work, but later he could meet up at Tapper's with Vanellope.

He was getting dressed in his trademark overalls and red shirt despite it being cold outside but he ran around the North Mountain with Elsa in them, so it was okay and eating pancakes while drinking coffee.

Soon the arcade would open, so was done but had Elsa on his mind the whole day so when the arcade was closed, he was happy running to Tapper's but stunned seeing Vanellope there, with Elsa!

"H-Hey Elsa, whatcha ya doing?" Ralph asked as she giggled.

"Anna went off with Kristoff and I was lonely so decided to come here, you know?" Elsa said as a huge smile crossed Ralph's face.

They were drinking root beer but Elsa liked it making Ralph happy knowing in Arendelle where she ruled, they didn't have it making Vanellope surprised."But

"Come on, let's go race!" Vanellope said as she was leading the way to Sugar Rush but Ralph couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa's reaction to Vanellope's Kingdom.

They were going to the bakery so Elsa could make a kart but Ralph saw Diet Cola Mountain but was relieved that things were okay.

"But I don't know how to drive!" Elsa said seeing Ralph chuckle.

Her kart was made of vanilla frosting, peppermint wheels, among other things so it fitted Elsa and Vanellope was teaching her to drive which was making her happy.

She saw Ralph look at Vanellope's kart fondly but remembered how he and Vanellope had made it together as a smirk crossed his face but Vanellope wondered what was on her big brother's mind.

"It's nothing, grown up stuff." Ralph stated.

She knew he was thinking about Elsa.

"Why don't you marry her, if you like her, like Felix with Calhoun?" Vanellope asked making Ralph sigh since he wanted to but Elsa being a queen deserved better, a prince and he wasn't one.

Elsa hugged them after doing laps but was tired after playing most of the day with Olaf but Ralph was carrying the Snow Queen on his back to his home, telling Vanellope to go back to Sugar Rush.

He put Elsa on the couch, placing a blanket over her kissing her head, seeing her smile in sleep and his heart felt warm.

He would hope Anna wouldn't be mad but would explain as he needed his sleep drifting off, but Vanellope's words were stuck in his head.


	4. Working On A Gift

In his house, Ralph was making something for Elsa and hoped she would like it since he was knitting something for her and getting jabbed by the needle was worth it and hoped Elsa was okay as sometimes she got anxious meaning her powers would get crazy and freeze stuff but it took love to thaw it.

Vanellope was helping the other racers decorate Sugar Rush for the holidays and were busy but was making dolls of him and Vanellope for Elsa since Anna had shown him the dolls of her and Elsa she had as a kid but knew the Snow Queen would love it because it came from his huge heart.

_I hope she's okay and not freaking out, plus hope she likes this because I'm putting my whole heart into this._

_I just need to get something for Vanellope._

He was humming Christmas stuff to himself but saw the Nicelanders decorate sighing, deciding to just stay inside and watch while working on his He gift for Elsa as Felix saw him in his home but understood why the wrecker wouldn't join in because he was shy, plus he preferred being by himself sometimes.

He was bringing him cookies since he loved them and knew he liked pie after he had let him try some pie which made him understand.

He knew that Ralph liked Elsa but kept it a secret from Gene and the others plus they wondered where the snow unaware that Elsa had done it but the wrecker wanted to go to Arendelle to be with Elsa going through the portal that linked Arendelle to Niceland smirking appearing in the North Mountain, hearing laughter.

Olaf was playing with Sven making the wrecker chuckle as he saw the snowman hug his leg.

"Hey where's Elsa?" Ralph asked.

"In the castle." Olaf answered.

"Oh thanks." Ralph said as he left.

He then saw Marshmallow guarding the ice castle but saw Elsa on the balcony looking out over the mountain making him understand, going up the staircase entering the castle but saw an icy Christmas tree making him understand.

Elsa hugged him but feeling better about being lonely as Anna was always with Kristoff or Olaf so she normally hung out here.

"You know you have me, Elsa." Ralph told her as he wrapped his arms around her making her happy but were singing.


	5. Cookie Baking

Elsa was in the kitchen, as she had learnt a simple recipe for baking cookies since she knew that during the festive season, you gave your friends sweet treats and baked goods hoping that Ralph would like what she was baking but Anna could smell the smell of baking, surprised that her sister was baking.

"Are these for Ralph, huh?" Anna asked.

"Yes as you bake stuff for people you care about.

I just hope he likes it." Elsa told her.

The Snow Queen had made snowflakes in the dough, making Anna smile since that fit Elsa because of her powers knowing that Ralph cared about her.

"Mmm they're really good!" Anna told her.

"Thanks Anna." Elsa told her.

The red head knew this and we're seeing her go as Ralph was off work but Olaf was happy since he had licked the bowl which Elsa hadn't minded.

Anna knew the wrecker would love the cookies her sister had made but were going for a walk in the woods as Olaf was going with her since Winter was beautiful, like Anna had mentioned the first time she had been here when looking for Elsa.

"Elsie will be okay, as Ralph cares about her." Olaf told her.

Later they saw Elsa back and happy because Ralph liked the cookies making Anna very happy as she cared about her sister's happiness but she was playing with them and ice skating like they had after Elsa had thawed the eternal winter.

She was looking forward to the holidays despite not celebrating them in such a long while but were glad she was celebrating with Anna.

She was understanding since they hadn't celebrated together in many years as Olaf was curious but they were getting hot cocoa.

Anna was seeing a smile on Elsa's face knowing that she was enjoying things.


End file.
